


Cutie Cafe

by PoorUnfortunateSoul



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged up characters, Fluff, Getting Together, Kageyama Rare Pair Week, M/M, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 08:24:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7162178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoorUnfortunateSoul/pseuds/PoorUnfortunateSoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama watches the blond jitter with anxiety for about two weeks, before taking pity on him. </p><p>-<br/>Kageyama Rare Pair Week: Day Three : Aged Up & Working Au: Shyness</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cutie Cafe

     Kageyama watches the blond jitter with anxiety for about two weeks, before taking pity on him. He takes him his usual, a large iced mocha, and sets it down at his usual table. The bottle blond is very habitual, Kageyama has found.

                     

     “Thank you,” comes the shy response to the coffee being placed in front of him, right on cue.

 

     This is usually the part where Kageyama nods, and heads back to the register. It’s not like he ever really needs to, as the blond is always here right after opening and the gaggle of half-dead looking college kids don’t come filing in until a little after three.

 

The blond never initiates conversation past their small exchange, but he keeps his nearly golden eyes on Kageyama as he works.

 

     “Caffeine is bad for anxiety, you know,” Kageyama says awkwardly.

 

     His voice, though he kept it soft, seems to startle the blond. They had started a little routine, after all, and Kageyama just broke it.

 

     “What?” the customer asks, voice still shy.

 

     “The caffeine. In the coffee. I, uh. I notice, sometimes, that after you drink it your hands shake. But, not, like in the way that people’s hands shake after drinking coffee? Your leg goes, too. It looks more like anxiety. Caffeine is bad for it. It like, helps trigger anxiety attacks, and stuff.”

 

     The blond nods slowly, a small smile on his lips.

 

     “Thank you for your concern,” he says, “but the coffee isn’t why I’m anxious.” He seems to think for a second before saying, “I’m sure it doesn’t help, but it’s not the only reason.”

 

     “Oh,” Kageyama, “Um. If you want to talk, I’m here, I guess. I mean, I know we’re strangers, but sometimes that helps. I guess? Yeah.”

 

     The blond’s smile widens.

 

     “You guess a lot of things, huh?”

 

     “I guess,” Kageyama says before he can stop himself.

 

     His ears and cheeks burn in embarrassment, but the blond just smiles at him like he’d been endearing.

 

     “I would like to talk, if you don’t mind,” the customer says.

 

     Kageyama sits down mechanically and the blond smiles again. His hides his face behind his hair, and smiles shyly at the barista.

 

     “Really, I keep coming in here to meet you, but I can never work up the nerve to talk to you.”

 

     “What?” Kageyama asks, tongue feeling like lead in his mouth.

 

     The cute blond whose been frequenting this place for weeks now, came to see _him?_

 

     _Someone pinch me,_ he thinks, then looks at the costumer. _On the other hand, don’t; I don’t want to chance this._

 

     “Yeah,” the blonde says, “you know a friend of mine, Hinata?”

 

     Kageyama nods.

 

     “He said he’s been trying to set you up with me for months, but you never seem all that interested, but the way he talked about you made me curious.”

 

     “If I would’ve known that the Kozume Kenma he kept talking about was this cute, I would’ve listened to the dumbass.”

 

     Kageyama doesn’t realize that he’s said that out loud until Kenma hides his blushing and grinning face in his t-shirt. Kageyama blushes and looks away.

 

     “Would you want to go out somewhere, tonight? I get off at five,” Kageyama offers.

 

     Kenma smiles, face still hidden in his shirt.

 

     “I’d like that. Just, please no more cafés. My anxiety and bladder can’t take it,” he jokes.

 

     Kageyama smiles, “Sure. Movies okay?”

 

     “It’s a date,” Kenma says, dropping the collar of his shirt.

 


End file.
